


Death Trap

by Hyperionova



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Mostly just rimming, Nerdy TA Sehun, Rimming, Smut, Tattooed Rowdy Kai, assplay, maple syrup, pwp?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 02:45:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13940922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyperionova/pseuds/Hyperionova
Summary: Maple syrup and rimming. Nuff said.





	Death Trap

He felt a pair of lingering eyes on his back. One that never looked away even for a second. The lecture hall occupied exactly 37 students, a TA, and an outsider. And Sehun particularly held the interest of the one that wasn’t supposed to be in there.

Kim Kai, age 24. Very _bad_ news. He was nothing but bad news.

“I believe that’s all that I have for you today,” Sehun said, clearing his throat when the slideshow ended. “We’ll see each other next week.”

The students began to take off. Sehun turned his back to them and pretended to be occupied with his notes.

“Sehun,” a student called, walking up to him with her shiny laptop. “I have a few questions regarding the aggregate supply curve and the LRAS curve specifically.”

“Sure,” Sehun said and turned to her. His eyes briefly flitted over to the tattooed, pierced, dark-haired, foulmouthed miscreant in the back of the lecture, who remained seated in his chair with a complacent smirk playing about his lips as he stared fixedly at Sehun.

Sehun returned his attention to the girl with a lump rising in his throat.

“Thank you,” she said once she had had her doubts cleared and returned to her seat to pack her bag.

The lecture hall was soon emptied, leaving Sehun alone with the dissolute rowdy.

Kai rose from his seat and made his way down to the podium. Sehun nervously dropped his gaze to his computer and books, shoving his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

“Hey, Professor,” Kai said hoarsely as he leaned over the podium.

Sehun, keeping his eyes low, hummed unenthusiastically in response. He hoped Kai hadn’t noticed the slight tremor in his voice.

Kai almost always smelled like cigarettes and soap. His unruly hair was now long enough to fall over his eyes, though it was trimmed at the sides of his head. His jaw hinted a faint stubble. The silver chain around his neck looked like gimcrackery. It wasn’t common to see people like him on this campus. Or any campus. He was heavily tattooed and had a few piercings on his left ear. The tattoo ran down all the way from his neck to his hipbones, from his shoulders to the knuckles of his fingers. Sehun had seen them all. He had memorized them all. Along with the scars on Kai’s body, which he had gotten from street fights and jailtime.

“I’m not a professor,” Sehun murmured. “I’m just a TA.”

“Potato, po-tah-toh.” Kai shrugged.

Sehun looked up at him. “More like potato, yak.”

Kai loomed around the podium. Sehun anxiously adjusted his glasses and stuffed his books into the backpack. Creeping up behind Sehun, he leaned into Sehun’s ear and whispered, “Come to my place tonight.”

Sehun shivered and pulled away before turning around to face him. “I told you to not to sneak in here. Do you really think people won’t notice you?”

“So what if they do?”

“What if they find out about the fact that you’re just here to see me? I’ll get fired.”

“I don’t care about that.”

Sehun frowned. “I can’t tonight. I have work to do.”

Kai scoffed. “Do it later.” He then grabbed the sides of Sehun’s waist and slammed Sehun up against the blackboard. Sehun gasped lightly, gripping onto Kai’s shoulders as Kai’s breath grazed Sehun’s neck. “I want to fuck you so bad.”

Sehun bit his lip, trembling under Kai’s grip. “Kai,” he let out and slipped away from him. “We shouldn’t.” He gulped and zipped up his backpack.

“Well, it didn’t bother you the first sixty times we did it.”

Sehun stilled for a moment and drew a deep breath. “That’s why we shouldn’t,” he said, frowning. “I… can’t tonight.”

“Stop fucking messing with me,” Kai snapped, scowling. But his expression quickly softened, and he closed the distance between them. Sehun fell quiet. It was wrong. It was so wrong. Kai was the epitome of everything Sehun used to be afraid of. Slackers, rogues, playboys, criminals, fire…

He found himself mellowing as Kai pressed him against the podium and slid his hands around Sehun’s hips. “Come on,” he purred, gripping Sehun’s ass. A soft moan escaped Sehun’s lips when Kai’s hand glided between his legs at the back and clutched at his crotch.

“Kai,” he rasped. “Not… here.”

“Nobody’s going to come in here anymore,” Kai muttered against Sehun’s ear while his other hand began to slither into Sehun’s pants at the back. “Everyone’s gone home.”

“But—” He was silenced when Kai latched his lips to Sehun’s nipple over the shirt. “Kai,” he moaned a moment later, sliding his fingers into Kai’s hair to grip it as Kai gently teased the nipple with the tip of his tongue, wetting the shirt with his saliva.

Sehun bit his lower lip as his fist tightened around Kai’s hair while his nipple hardened under Kai’s tongue. It was this thrill that came with Kai that appealed to Sehun the most. It almost drove him mad with desire. Waves of excitement blazed through Sehun every time he was with Kai. The spark never died. The adventures and the dangers Kai brought to Sehun adrenalized him. It was deadly.

Kai caught the pebbled and sore nipple between his teeth and gently tugged at it, leaving Sehun panting and stifling moans. He wanted nothing more than to feel the raw heat and wetness of Kai’s mouth on his skin without the barrier of the shirt at that moment.

“You like that?” Kai grumbled as his tongue swirled around Sehun’s nipple.

Kai’s fingers were digging into the flesh of Sehun’s ass demandingly. At this rate, Sehun wouldn’t be surprised if Kai fucked him in the lecture hall and even the thought of it had Sehun reeling with lust. Kai had this sort of an effect on him. Sehun could never seem to hold onto his self-control when it came to Kai. He wanted to let go and be free like a feral, wild animal. And he hungered for Kai to prey on him like a murderous predator.

Kai was indeed nothing but bad news. And Sehun was falling in love with him.

“Kai, wait,” Sehun wheezed as Kai’s fingers slid along the cleft of Sehun’s ass and brushed the rim of his opening. “Please.”

Kai raised his head and pressed their foreheads together, his tongue darting out to lightly stroke the curve of Sehun’s upper lip while his breath burned against Sehun’s mouth. “I want to eat your ass until you scream.”

Sehun clenched his eyes and fought for breath silently. “And… then?” he provoked.

He could feel Kai’s lips stretching into a smirk. “And then I’m going to fuck it so hard.” He grabbed hold of Sehun’s wrist and brought Sehun’s hand to his crotch. Sehun eagerly palmed Kai’s cock over the thick denim of Kai’s jeans. “Come inside your ass. And then fuck you again.”

Sehun licked his lips and swallowed, opening his eyes to meet Kai’s lustful gaze. “I want you to destroy me.”

“Let me, then.”

“Not now.” He sighed. “I’ll stop by your place later.”

Kai pulled his hand out of Sehun’s pants and took a step back. “I’ll be waiting.”

Sehun’s knees almost buckled, but he braced himself against the podium. “Your… friends won’t be there, will they?”

“It doesn’t matter if they are.”

It mattered. Kai was in no way a better man than the degenerates he hung out with, but they were just as bad. Living with such bad influences would never help Kai redeem himself. Being a rebel was one thing. But striving to live the life of a criminal was another. Sehun wasn’t sure just for how long his attraction to Kai would help him overlook all of Kai’s wrongdoings and misconducts.

And he wasn’t sure if he meant anything to Kai for Kai to listen to his advice.

“They won’t mind us being loud if that’s what you’re worried about,” Kai said.

“That’s not what I’m worried about,” Sehun muttered to himself. “I think my roommate won’t be home tonight. So… maybe you should come over to my place.”

Kai grinned. “Will do.” He stepped closer and raised a hand to Sehun’s crotch. Giving it a merciless squeeze, he pressed his mouth to Sehun’s ear. “Can’t wait to drive my fingers and cock up that tight cunt of yours.”

“You are so romantic,” Sehun said, rolling his eyes.

Kai pulled back and winked before he walked away. Regaining his composure, Sehun drew in a few breaths.

* * *

When the doorbell rang, Sehun hurriedly wrenched the door open and found Kai slumped against the doorframe with a lit cigarette dangling between his lips. His hair was still damp and mussed from the shower. His black shirt was barely buttoned, revealing most of his toned, bronze chest and the silver chain that rested against it. Sehun’s mouth watered as his eyes travelled to Kai’s abs and the obscene tattoos that resided there.

Sehun had never thought of himself as the guy who’d be into bad boys. But here he was, hopelessly falling for the most horrible rogue he had ever met.

That was one way to look at things. It also baffled him when he thought about how a nerdy bookworm like him—who did everything according to rules, who feared the justice system, who loved his mother, who cared about stray animals—had managed to attract someone like Kai in the first place.

“Hey,” Sehun said breathlessly, smiling, adjusting his glasses. “Come in.”

Kai took a drag on the cigarette before tossing it into Sehun’s roommate’s flowerpot. Sehun made a mental note to get rid of that before his roommate returned.

Kai entered the apartment and his hands immediately flew up to Sehun’s hips as he pushed Sehun inside. Kicking the door shut behind him, Kai spun Sehun around before pinning him against the door. His mouth instantly attacked Sehun, crushing Sehun’s lips beneath his ruthlessly.

“Kai,” Sehun panted, bringing his palms to Kai’s chest. “Let’s go to my roo—”

Kai’s eager mouth cut him off. His tongue parted Sehun’s lips commandingly and licked along the ridge of the roof of his mouth. Sehun kissed him back, hands crawling up Kai’s bare chest to curl around the back of Kai’s neck. His glasses were in the way, but he didn’t have the heart to break the kiss to take them off.

When Kai withdrew all of a sudden, Sehun involuntarily leaned in, chasing after Kai’s intoxicant lips. “What?” Sehun asked drowsily in a breath with half-lidded eyes.

Kai arched an eyebrow. “What were you eating?”

Sehun blinked. “Um… maple syrup. My roommate had made some pancakes, but I didn’t have them. I just licked up some maple syrup that was spilled on the counter. Why? Do you… want some?”

Kai smirked and licked Sehun’s lips from the bottom all the way to the tip of Sehun’s nose. “Sweet,” he muttered and licked along the seam of Sehun’s lips again. “So, you like maple syrup, huh?”

Sehun knew Kai wasn’t looking for an answer. He didn’t want to give one, anyway. He drew Kai close by the neck for another kiss, but Kai didn’t budge and pulled back with a smug grin.

“What is it?” Sehun asked with his eyebrows furrowing into a frown. Kai raised a hand to Sehun’s neck and gently gripped it. Sehun swallowed tensely.

“Eager to get fucked, aren’t you,” Kai exhaled in a low groan, his lips ghosting over Sehun’s.

“Eager to have _you_ all over me and inside me,” Sehun replied, running a little out of breath. He was already painfully hard and Kai teasing him like this was not helping.

Kai glanced at the couch and the coffee table. His trademark smirk spread over his mouth then. “Your roommate might not be all that happy about what I’m about to do.”

“Wha—” Sehun began but he stopped when Kai yanked him away from the door and shoved him towards the couch. As the back of his legs hit the armrest, Sehun toppled over it and landed on the couch with a thud. “Kai, we really shouldn’t be doing this here…” he trailed off as Kai ripped his black shirt open and took it off.

Licking his lips, Sehun leered at Kai’s inked body and his breathing shallowed. Kai then climbed onto the couch and straddled Sehun’s hips, kneeling on either side of Sehun, before he took Sehun’s glasses off and tossed them onto the coffee table.

He paused for a moment, his bottom lip curled between his teeth, as his eyes ventured to Sehun’s oversized shirt that exposed his collarbones. Then picking up the discarded shirt from the floor, Kai draped it over Sehun’s eyes.

“What are you… doing?” Sehun asked coyly, though he already had an idea of where this was heading.

Kai tied the shirt into a knot at the back of Sehun’s head. Blinded with darkness, Sehun’s heart began to hammer against his chest. He wasn’t sure if it were due to excitement or trepidation. Either way, he wasn’t going to say no to any of what was about to come.

“Remember the first time we fucked?” Kai asked.

Sehun breathed heavily, raising his hands to Kai’s thighs. “Y-Yeah,” he let out shakily. How could he ever forget? He remembered everything. From the first moment Kai had clocked him at the bus stop while Sehun was waiting for a bus to get home and Kai was on his motorbike, surrounded by his gang of miscreants. He remembered the inescapable dark eyes. He remembered succumbing to them. And when Kai had approached, he remembered smiling nervously and agreeing hesitantly to grab a cup of coffee. Of course, that wasn’t the only thing they had grabbed that night.

“You were so nervous back then,” Kai commented while his fingers slowly unfastened the buttons on Sehun’s shirt. “So cute.”

“Cute?”

“Yeah. I love that about you. You’re so beautiful when you’re all weak and crying under me.”

“What are you waiting for then?”

Sehun heard Kai unbuckling his own belt after he was done with Sehun’s shirt. Yanking Sehun’s shirt off, Kai caught Sehun’s hands and tied his wrists together with the shirt.

“Kai.”

“Shh.”

Kai’s weight then disappeared from Sehun’s abdomen.

“Turn around,” Kai ordered. Sehun obeyed at once as he turned to lie on his stomach. Blood stirred in his loins when Kai grabbed his bound wrists and tied them to the armrest. “Don’t move.”

Sehun planted his face into the couch and moaned as he felt Kai’s warm lips caress his shoulder blade.

“I’m going to ruin your perfect skin,” Kai whispered, drawing a hand along Sehun’s spine. A shudder ran through Sehun’s body when Kai fingered his tailbone. His hand then came to rest on Sehun’s ass over his sweatpants.

A groan escaped his lips and he arched off the couch when Kai’s hand struck a side of his ass. The groan was immediately followed by a moan as Kai dragged a hand along the cleft of Sehun’s ass, stroking the struck side of it.

Sehun twitched and pulled the lower part of his body up, kneeling on the couch when Kai hooked his fingers into the waistband of Sehun’s sweatpants to pull them down.

“God, you’re so hot,” Kai huffed as he lowered the pants and pressed a hand to a reddening side of Sehun’s ass. Sehun was many things; geek, antisocial, awkward. But “hot” was definitely not one of them. No one had ever told him that. It made him actually burn with embarrassment.

“Kai…” Sehun panted, burying his head into the couch. “Please.”

“Not yet,” Kai said determinedly and slid his fingers into Sehun’s ass crack while his thumb massaged the tailbone. Sehun involuntarily pushed back into Kai’s hand as Kai stroked his opening. “Did you already…” he paused to let out a breathy chuckle. “You prepared. Did you think of me while you did it?”

Sehun would never admit to something so filthy and embarrassing, but yes, he did.

A string of moans dropped from his mouth as Kai’s fingers rubbed his hole. “Please, stop teasing,” he begged, already sobbing for air.

“I haven’t even started,” Kai said and pulled his hand away. When he touched the hole again, his fingers were wet, smeared with his spit. Sehun spread his knees as far apart as he could manage on the couch without falling off to spread his ass cheeks open. “Shit,” Kai let out, rubbing the hole.

Sehun heard him move a moment later. Then he felt Kai’s hand fisting his hair before he yanked it up, forcing Sehun to raise his head. The warm tip of Kai’s cock brushed against his lips and when Sehun parted them, Kai pulled back.

“Hungry,” Kai remarked with a scoff and tightened his fist around Sehun’s hair. “Just your tongue.”

Sehun did as he was ordered and jutted out just the tip of his tongue. He felt Kai press the slit of his cock against the tongue. He licked it. Kai pulled back again.

“Slowly,” Kai said.

Sehun swallowed before bringing his tongue out to lick the cock slit again, licking the precome off. “You’re going to kill me,” he breathed out when Kai pulled away once more.

“That’s the idea,” he laughed and brushed his cockhead on Sehun’s lips. “Look at your cock. Ready to come so soon?”

Sehun licked the slit again and again, and when he finally heard Kai moan, he lowered his hips to grind his cock against the couch.

Kai clutched at Sehun’s hair with one hand and grabbed his jaw with the other before he thrust into Sehun’s mouth. Sehun gagged when Kai’s swollen, and hard cock slammed against the back of his throat.

“God, I can’t wait to rim your ass,” Kai said and pulled out of Sehun’s mouth. Releasing Sehun’s hair, he briefly disappeared. Sehun heard him return after a while.

“Ah!” he gasped when he felt Kai’s hand welt his ass before he mercilessly slapped the throbbing opening. “Oh, my… Jesus…”

“You like that?”

“Y-Yes,” Sehun panted and cried again when Kai spanked his ass before he rubbed the hole with his thumb.

“Want me to wreck you?”

“Yes.”

“Say please.”

“P-Please.”

He heard Kai pick up the belt.

“Shit,” Sehun hissed and clenched his teeth when the belt welted his back. Kai then gently stroked the stinging area with an end of the belt. Sehun gasped for air, grinding his cock against the couch.

“Want me to hit your hole?”

“Yes, please,” Sehun exhaled and screamed through his grit teeth when Kai slapped the swelling hole. “Oh, yes…”

“Fuck, that’s hot.” Kai pressed his lips to a side of Sehun’s ass before he kissed his way to Sehun’s tailbone.

“Kai…” Sehun moaned when Kai licked the tailbone, slowly dragging his wet tongue along the ass crack. “Yes… Yes… Oh…” His eyeballs rolled back as Kai began to tongue his hole, softly licking the rim of muscles, smearing it with his spit.

He grabbed Sehun’s ass cheeks and pulled them apart to stretch Sehun’s hole open before he slid his tongue into it and sucked on it.

“Oh, God…” Sehun whimpered, pushing back against Kai’s tongue as he humped the couch. He never wanted it to stop. He wished Kai would never stop.

But he did. Sehun almost groaned in disappointed when Kai withdrew.

He then shivered when something cool stung his back. Confused, Sehun kept his head low and waited for Kai to do something. He eventually understood that it was liquid that was being dribbled along his back.

Maple syrup.

Kai mounted Sehun on the couch, kneeling on his sides. He raised a hand to Sehun’s back and let his fingers smear the golden syrup there before he brought the fingers to Sehun’s nipple. Sehun shuddered and groaned as Kai rubbed the syrup on his nipple.

Kai dragged the hand down to Sehun’s navel and coated it with the sugary liquid. “Don’t you want me to lick them off of you?” Kai asked, bringing his hand back to Sehun’s back to spread the syrup down to his tailbone.

“Why do you even need to ask?” Sehun mewled.

Kai planted a kiss on Sehun’s shoulder blade before he licked the syrup there. Sehun impatiently waited while Kai finished licking up every last drop of the syrup on his back. Kai slid lower and excitement bubbled in Sehun’s groin.

Cold liquid trickled down Sehun’s ass cleft and he squirmed weakly. His throat felt parched from all the panting and moaning. Kai was not going to spare him tonight, and Sehun could only hope that his roommate would not decide to return home all of a sudden.

“Fuck,” Kai drawled, stroking Sehun’s hole with the sticky syrup. Sehun’s head shot up and he moaned out soughing sound, gritting his teeth, when Kai slid a finger in, covered in the syrup. Dribbling more onto his hand, Kai pushed another finger in, immediately finding Sehun’s sweet spot.

Sehun writhed in pleasure as his moans and cries filled the small apartment with Kai fingering him brutally. He eventually added a third finger along with another daub of maple syrup. His fingers curled around Sehun’s insides, massaging them and piercing through them.

“No, don’t,” Sehun begged in a gasp when Kai pulled his fingers out.

“Thirsty little bitch,” Kai said and Sehun moaned in response.

Kai’s tongue teased the stretched and loosened opening. He licked the blot of syrup that trickled out of Sehun’s ass there and swallowed it before he pushed his tongue into Sehun to suck out the rest.

Sehun wished his hands were free. He wished Kai hadn’t blindfolded him so that he could look at Kai now. But the thrill of not knowing what would be coming next was part of the fun. They had never had sex like this. Not this dirty. Not this intimate. It went to show how comfortable they had become with each other’s bodies.

Kai drew his tongue out of Sehun’s opening and licked the outside before he lightly slapped it a few times with his fingers. Sehun whimpered, twitching every time Kai hit his hole.

“I want you to come like this,” Kai said and the shirt binding Sehun’s hands to the armrest came off. Sehun immediately plopped around to lie on his back and pulled the shirt off his eyes.

Once his vision cleared, he looked at Kai, who hovered over him. “Fuck me,” Sehun pleaded, short-winded. “Please.”

Kai smirked and bowed his head to latch his mouth to Sehun’s nipple that was covered in syrup.

“Hngg,” Sehun moaned as Kai sucked on the nipple until it was sore and tender. He then slithered lower to lick and suck on Sehun’s navel. Sehun hardly minded his sticky skin. But his roommate was about to give him a hard time about the “accident” on the couch.

Kai, still clad in his black jeans, straightened up between Sehun’s legs and fisted his cock with one hand before taking hold of Sehun’s with the other. Sehun’s back arched off the couch and a loud whimper broke from his throat as Kai rubbed the tip of their cocks together, their precome acting as a lubricant between the slits.

“I’m going to… Kai!” Sehun cried, hands gripping the edges of the couch.

Kai dropped his head, parting his lips as he held Sehun’s aching cock to his mouth. With a cry, Sehun climaxed, shooting white ropes of come all over Kai’s jaw and mouth.

Licking the come off his lips, Kai smiled and crawled over to kiss Sehun full on the mouth. Then gripping Sehun’s thighs, Kai lifted Sehun off the couch and bore him to the bedroom without breaking the sloppy, filthy kiss that tasted like maple syrup, sweat and come.

Upon reaching Sehun’s bedroom, Kai gently laid Sehun on the bed before he fumbled for the lube and a pack of condom in the bedside drawers. He had been here enough times to know where to find the necessities.

Sehun, still jaded from his orgasm, stared at the ceiling with his chest heaving laboriously. Kai kicked off his pants before he joined Sehun on the bed. He claimed Sehun’s mouth again for a deep, hungry kiss, pressing the condom packet into Sehun’s hand.

“Put it on me,” he mumbled into Sehun’s mouth.

Sehun did as he was told and kissed Kai back.

“I’m no good for you, am I?” Kai asked out of the blue as he gripped the back of Sehun’s thigh, lifting it up as he positioned himself between Sehun’s legs.

Sehun blinked wearily. “What?”

“Nice boys don’t end up with rotten ones,” Kai said, his tattooed body sheening with sweat. His smug look had been wiped off his face, replaced by something sober and solemn.

Sehun sank his fingernails into Kai’s sweaty back and clenched his eyes, letting out a muffled cry when Kai slid into him. The pace of his thrusts was steady and slow at first before he picked it up gradually, eyes staring into Sehun’s the entire time.

A tear rolled down the corner of Sehun’s eye as his screams and moans began to resound through his room. Kai grabbed Sehun’s hands and pinned them over his head, thrusting into him aggressively.

He eventually slowed, eyes still boring into Sehun’s limpid ones. And then his thrusts turned painfully gentle. Sehun raised his knees and locked his legs around Kai’s waist, savouring every second Kai’s cock pulsated pulsating inside him.

His lips found Sehun’s after a moment and he kissed Sehun like there was no tomorrow. He only broke the kiss when he came up for air as he peaked and reached his climax.

Bathed in sweat and overwhelmed with exhaustion, Kai collapsed on top of Sehun and caught his breath, burying his face in a crook of Sehun’s neck.

As they lay in quiet, trying to regain their strength, Sehun gently stroked Kai’s back, drawing random patterns.

“Some boys do, I guess,” he whispered at length.

Kai raised his head and blinked at Sehun. “They _shouldn’t_.”

Sehun frowned. “Why did you… talk to me that day, then? Why did you ask me out?”

Kai pulled out of Sehun and plopped at his side on the bed. “I was overreaching.” He sighed. “I don’t deserve you. I don’t deserve anyone,” he snorted. “Maybe some street rat, yeah.”

Sehun pursed his throbbing lips, looking away sadly as he drew the duvet over to his chest. “I don’t think that way.”

Kai tucked a hand under his head and glanced at Sehun. “I’m not going to change myself for you,” he said. “I won’t do that.”

Sehun lowered his gaze. “I didn’t ask you to.”

“But you will. In the future.”

Sehun bit his lip.

“I am always going to be this crook. And you’re always going to be this perfect little do-gooder. We match in bed. But every other arena?”

Sehun scooted closer and laid his head on Kai’s chest. “Can we not talk about this now?” he implored Kai.

Kai exhaled heavily and pressed a kiss to Sehun’s temple. “I just don’t want you hurt, Sehun.”

Sehun was mumchance for a moment. Then he murmured, “I think it might be too late for that, Kai.” He lifted his head and looked at Kai. “What are… we? What do I mean to you?” His cheeks burned just from asking the questions.

Kai retrieved the hand from under his head and stroked Sehun’s cheek with the back of his fingers. “I honestly don’t know how to tell,” he admitted. “I am a good-for-nothing hoodlum, Sehun. Trust me. You don’t want this to be more than just what it is right now.”

Sehun placed his head back on Kai’s chest with a frown furrowing his brows. “I do…” he whispered. Though he knew Kai heard it, he didn’t expect a response from Kai.

“Me too,” Kai then muttered.


End file.
